Emeraldspades
Emeraldize is a houseguest on Big Brother 3 & Big Brother 4. Biography Big Brother 3 Emerald entered the game and quickly became a snake. She won the first Head of Household and quickly hatched a backdoor plan to get out Svb, a huge threat out of the house. This worked successfully, with Svb going in a very close 7 - 6 vote against Jody, with Emerald already getting blood on her hands week one. She was able to form countless alliances early on, and formed a strong bond with Zeph, them planning to go to the final 2 together. She and Zeph hatched a plan to make Tel think that Fly and Phorix flipped on him, when in reality they did, and it worked to perfection. When she won her second Head of Household, she made a move and nominated the two gate crashers of the house, Phorix, and Fly, wanting Phor out of the house for being the bigger threat. She was able to convince the house when the Power of Veto was discarded, sending Phor out in a 8 - 3 vote. She decided she would lay low after that, only winning a Power of Veto when she needed it so Ari could backdoor Hermes. She also gained a Diamond Power of Veto, when she jumped for a secret prize during the four hour sitting endurance competition. She was able to save herself in the first part of the week 10 double, ruining Flys backdoor plan for her to be sent packing. However unluckily for her and Zeph, her game came crashing down when she was unable to win the Head of Household or Power of Veto to save herself, with her going in a 2 - 1 vote, becoming one of the biggest players to go home this season. Big Brother 4 Emerald entered the house as a veteran. Emerald was a huge threat going into the house as so was her duo partner, Zeph. Emerald & Zeph proved to be a force to be reckoned with when they not only won the Head of Household, week 1, they also won the Power of Veto, getting out James & Peyton. During week 2 they decided to stay under the radar and it worked. During weeks, 3 & 4, Emerald & Zeph both won the duo competitions and kept themselves safe. Unfortunately, they lost an allie in Alyssa as she was evicted during week 4. During week 5, Emerald won the Head of Household and got out Horror with her sole vote who she thought was a really big threat also to avenge Alyssa. She hoped that she could get another huge threat out and she did during week 6 when she won the Power of Veto and discarded, making Axel go home. During week 7, Emerald didn't play around and won both the Head of Household and Power of Veto and got out Saul. During week 8, she was nominated by Arcan but saved herself with the Power of Veto but in return one of her allies had to go, Bob left the house when he was up against emerald's closest allie, Zeph. During week 9, Emerald was vulnerable if she didn't win the Power of Veto and she didn't when Rose voted to evict her with her soul vote. Host Opinion Big Brother 3 Emerald was a amazing player and showed much potential and fulfilled the potential during the season. She did what she had to, to get far in the game and it worked perfectly. However unluckily for her she was placed in a tough minority spot when Hermes came back in the game which ended her game. Good luck in future endeavors Emerald! Big Brother 4 Emerald played one of the best games in Big Brother 4. Emerald dominated they game socially, mentally and physically. Emerald would have won if she had made the final 2, but she was recongnised as a huge threat and was evicted when the houseguests had the chance to. Good luck in future endeavors Emerald! Player History - Big Brother 3 Competition History Voting History HOH History } |- | style="text-align:center; background-color:#CCCCCC;" | Week 4 | | | | | | OR | |} Player History - Big Brother 4 Competition History Voting History Trivia * Emerald was the first person to have her jury vote nullified by the final 3. * Emerald was the first person to ever had a Diamond Power of Veto. * Emerald is the only houseguest in BB4 to win 4 Power of Veto's. * Emerald and Zeph are the only two houseguests in BB4 to win a different type of competition once, (DUO, HOH, POV) Category:HouseGuests Season 3 Category:6th Place Category:HouseGuests Season 4 Category:5th Place Category:BB4 Jury